Falling For You
by alskdfjsadkfj
Summary: Just a random sappy fluff ficlet I wrote. It's like...cotton candy dipped in maple syrup. Get it? Because syrup is...oh nevermind. Just read if your a FIggy fan, or just want some nice shonenai fluff : [slash][FangxIggy][oneshot][fluff]


(A/N: It's a FangxIggy ficlet! This was hard to write 'cause I did it from Iggy's POV, so I couldn't use any visual descriptions, but it was kinda fun too. Uhhh...I don't have anything else to say, so...On with the fluff!)

* * *

The floor of the cave felt slippery and uneven under the worn down bottoms of my shoes. My fingers were running along the damp, rugged walls, cataloguing their every detail; I was creating a map in my head, just in case we ended up staying for a while. Suddenly, my foot came in contact with a patch of unexpectedly smooth rock, and I slipped, my head coming in contact with something painful as I fell, hitting the ground hard. "Ugh, what the heck?" I shouted, as I sat up, clutching at my forehead.  
"Stalactite," Fang said from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"You mean 'stalagmite'?" I mumbled. I felt the slight movement in his hand as he raised his shoulders in a shrug.  
"Same difference," he sighed, "You all right? That was quite a fall…" His hand left my shoulder momentarily, and I heard him shifting around as he moved to sit in front of me.  
"I'm okay, it's no big," I muttered. "You sure, Ig? You're bleeding," it didn't sound like he was just going to drop it. I remained silent. Without notice, Fang firmly gripped my shoulder firmly and proceeded to dab at my bloody forehead with a spit-dampened finger, returning said finger to his mouth every so often to re-wet it. I felt an inadvertent heat rise into my face.  
"Fang! What are you…?" I objected.  
"There, all done," he announced, ignoring my protest, "better now?"  
"Well, my butt kinda hurts from landing on it," I said, only half sarcastically.  
"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" He cooed with false sincerity. I knew he probably had that amused, half smirk on his face. There was a brief moment of silence, in which I stuck my tongue out in his general direction, before we both burst out laughing.  
"Hey," Fang whispered after our laughter had subsided, "You really gonna be alright?"  
"Huh? Yeah, it's not that bad of a cut, and I'm sure my butt will be fine…" I assured him.  
"That's not what I meant, Ig," He said. I tilted my head to the side in question. "I know how hard it is for you to readjust every time we hafta pick up and leave," he continued, "I wish there was something I could do to help." I sighed and slowly ran my fingers through my hair.  
"It's not that I don't enjoy new experiences or anything," I explained, "I just _hate_ how there's nothing familiar anymore. I mean, besides you and the rest of the flock, everything is constantly changing, and there's nothing I can get used to. And even you! You've changed too! I don't even know what you look like anymore!" I desperately hoped Fang didn't notice I was trying to hold back tears.  
"Iggy…" he whispered, "I'll tell you what. You can get as familiar with me as you want, and I promise I'll always be there for you. How does that sound?" His arm was now wrapped around my neck, and he was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he spoke. His face was pressed up against mine, so I could feel him smiling.  
"That sounds…good," I said, somewhat uncertain. Despite my uncertainty, I couldn't help but smile as my fingers trailed under the hem of Fang's T-shirt and up his sides. He twitched a little every time my fingertips brushed over certain spots. I made note of this, mapping out all of his ticklish spots, and then I began my attack, tickling relentlessly.  
"Hey! Iggy!" Fang shouted in surprise. I felt his body trembling as he tried his utmost not to laugh. Before I knew what happened, his hands were around my wrists and he had me pinned to the ground, straddling my waist. And then his lips were on mine, so incredibly soft and warm, sending fluttering sensations throughout my body. Forget butterflies; these were friggin' _hummingbirds_. I could feel his racing pulse everywhere our bodies touched. That just may have been the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Slowly, he pulled away, leaving my lips feeling empty, and reached up to caress my face with warm, calloused fingers.  
"Fang…" I murmured, snaking my arms around his shoulders, "I have no idea what I'd do without you."  
"Blow stuff up?" Fang suggested, "Make out with Max?" I gave him a light whap on the head for that last comment. He just laughed a little bit and ruffled my hair before giving me another quick kiss. I firmly placed my hand on the back of his neck, preventing him from pulling away. In a moment of boldness, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and trace Fang's bottom lip. He responded by deepening the kiss and pressing our bodies closer together. The tips of his wings brushed against my own, which were sprawled out against the cave floor. The only thing I could feel was Fang; it was if he was surrounding me completely, and for once, I didn't feel lost.  
I fell asleep that night curled up against Fang's warm body, his arms around me in a possessive embrace. I guess I was sleeping so soundly that I didn't notice when Max and the others returned. Needless to say, that morning was filled with all sorts of interesting questions I didn't feel like answering. Ordinarily, I would have been able to talk my way out of the situation. That is, if Angel hadn't explained it for us. 


End file.
